


【GGAD/格邓】鳏夫（ABO战败，pwp一发完）

by yaoezi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi
Summary: “阿不思·帕西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布莱恩·邓布利多，两月前决斗中击败格林德沃的伟大男巫，卓越的变形术学者，于1945年10月19日不幸逝世。”格林德沃疯狂反扑，最后的高地英国陷落的消息，随邓布利多教授的讣告登上了魔法界各大报刊的头版。





	【GGAD/格邓】鳏夫（ABO战败，pwp一发完）

“阿不思·帕西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布莱恩·邓布利多，两月前决斗中击败格林德沃的伟大男巫，卓越的变形术学者，于1945年10月19日不幸逝世。”

格林德沃疯狂反扑，最后的高地英国陷落的消息，随邓布利多教授的讣告登上了魔法界各大报刊的头版。

而事实上讣告的主人，和这位野心勃勃的黑魔王，正共处一室，态度暧昧如透过琥珀看影，蒙着一层暖色，带上回忆中的虚假温柔。

邓布利多的一切身份都随他的魔杖，他的勋章甚至他的完整衣着一起被剥夺，现在的邓布利多只是花边小报上的红发禁脔。

他不清楚有多少记者，带着雪线也拦不住的狂热，每天蹲守在纽蒙迦德城堡外，支起触手般的镜头，试图掀开厚重窗帘的一角。格林德沃默许他们的存在，于是这间屋子很少有光亮。

“邓布利多的代替者”、“黑魔王的宠物”，那些小报这样臆断，并附上格林德沃的照片，领口上有一两根蜷曲的红发，如果魔法照片能传递气味，那他身上沾的甜味儿可能会破纸而出，格林德沃从不掩盖他身上属于邓布利多的信息素。

而且他总蓄意让印有这些词语的报纸出现在邓布利多的房间里，毕竟对于无法踏出这间天鹅绒监狱的邓布利多来说，每一个单词他都不得不阅读。

邓布利多心知肚明，格林德沃近乎幼稚地恨他，并把这种恨意实体化成一种折磨，从身体到心理。

但他可不会疯。

这不意味着他此刻的情状不够窘迫，自那次格林德沃卷土重来的性事之后，他再也没有获得过抑制剂或避孕药。梅林啊……他甚至不清楚自己是否已经怀上了孩子，他无法向格林德沃提及，害怕这会成为他新的讽刺材料。

格林德沃穿着纯黑的衬衣推开门，这颜色让旁人心惊胆战。他想起格林德沃曾问纽特：“你认为邓布利多会为你哀悼吗？”

真有趣，现在格林德沃在为他哀悼呢，虚假新闻，却是真心实意。在某种意义上他确实已经死了，但他可不愿意成为一具活生生的尸体，这是他与格林德沃难得的一致意见。

格林德沃想过很多种可能，最常见的就是邓布利多会被打磨成一个巴洛克式的花瓶，精致美丽，了无生趣。如果是这样，他兴许会考虑放邓布利多出去转转，像放风筝或者遛狗，绳端绕在他自己手里，让他体会一把救世主似的，残忍的仁慈。

但现在他显然不再需要这个选项，邓布利多不愧是“魔法世界最后的希望”，他敢说那批欺软怕硬的棉花包的意志抵不上他这位老情人的百分之一，如果各国魔法部都有这样的优秀人才，他早就可以收拾铺盖滚回家了，哪有什么革命可搞？哪有什么人心可以蛊惑？

他忘记了一个事实——他成功过的。他成功蛊惑过阿不思·邓布利多，那还是他得到的第一颗鲜活的人心。

而他那时，尚且不能娴熟地运用操纵本领，笨拙地把自己的心也掏出来引逗它，得意忘形时把这两颗心都摔得稀碎。没办法，此后他只能靠骗取别人的脏器，来延续自己的心跳了。

格林德沃把晚餐放在托盘上；没错，他的日常食物都由格林德沃亲自送来。他该感谢吗？伟大的领袖格林德沃抽出宝贵时间与他共进晚餐，这是多少圣徒梦想着的殊荣。

他下刀，碗碟叮当的交缠间是沉默，像一对寻常夫妻，渡过他们的第二十年婚姻和第五年冷战。邓布利多感到自己在被分割，是一种食物。带血的牛排是自己，粘着糖霜的点心不是。

晚餐后是例行的心照不宣的时间，他对格林德沃鞠躬，站在床的两端互相行礼。这过分可笑了，像个道貌岸然的修士，或者彬彬有礼的婊子；晚餐则是格林德沃购买的赎罪券，或支付的嫖资。

“你可以开始了。”今天邓布利多难得地多说了一句话。他把自己摊平在床上，平淡得像铺好床单或摆齐餐具。

“谁允许你这样说话了？”格林德沃感到他被背叛了，邓布利多他怎么敢？未经许可而变得乖顺，他一时间无法评判是邓布利多是该配合还是反抗，抑或无论哪一种他都会找到烦躁的理由。

格林德沃暴怒着把餐盘掀翻，邓布利多把它们好好地悬在半空，再温和地指挥它们落下。格林德沃总是这样，像个哭闹无度，喜怒无常的婴孩；于是邓布利多把他揽在怀里，母亲一样轻抚他的后背，“别这样，盖勒特。”

但格林德沃不是易于安抚的婴儿，他是个彻头彻尾的反社会，缺乏共情，难以捉摸，暴力倾向十足。邓布利多刚刚支起的上身被他用力掼回床上，手铐在他的指挥下贴紧床头的钢管。

这才是开始的方式，由他扣下发令枪，邓布利多合该没命地奔跑逃逸。他的吻暴雨似地落在身下人周身，打得邓布利多透湿生疼，一身寒意。未解下的怀表，缔结血盟的项链，所有冷硬的金属都直接贴在邓布利多胸膛上。是他自己解开的衣领。

年轻的时候，情欲总能迅速把它们烘干。然而邓布利多现在没有那么多、那么热的血了，他连足弓都是凉的，但他不愿从格林德沃身上索取一点温度。

他没能瞒过格林德沃——足尖擦过格林德沃手背时被他反手抓住，惯于离经叛道，覆雨翻云的手，掌心的热度直往邓布利多骨髓里敲，他害怕格林德沃又给他种下什么拔不掉的毒草。

他已经种过了。不是指标记之类浅薄的根系，在戈德里克山谷，一个宜于播种的地方，他们在彼此的身体里找寻到自己的缺失。他们不是没有温暖过对方。

格林德沃的动作很快改为了揉捏，Omega的脚趾圆润，前掌有薄薄的茧，指甲是象牙白，没有一点血色，宛如冻僵的旅人；足跟泛着虾子样的粉，他逐个摸过去，于是被触碰的地方就像暖春一样开出红色的花。

这让邓布利多更热了，纯粹身体上的暖意，他一时间忘了自己的处境；有时候他觉得自己并不是因为什么信念支撑，而是靠格林沃德提供的这一点刀尖上的蜜，他就吮着这一点甜味儿活着。每当这念头出现，他会唾弃自己。

邓布利多的手铐被暂时放开了，这可不是格林德沃的仁慈，而是暗示他——把衣服脱掉。中年教师的双手交叠，捏住丝绒长袍的下摆，向上拉拽的时候肚腹伸展，充盈的胸脯也挺起来，倒像是刻意勾引似的。

他的裤子从来就没有存在过，屋内铺满厚实的地毯，保证他能时时刻刻赤足裸腿——活像个苦行僧，或是性奴。邓布利多认为两者兼有。

 

他以为格林德沃会像往常一样直接进入他，泄欲后再嘲讽，最后重新说些真真假假，疯疯癫癫的爱语。但他今天没有，他只是握着自己的脚坐在床边看他。

等等……那不是看，甚至用不上“观察”，那是一种幻想的投射，他的眼神抵达胸口，乳尖就被吮吸；攻占小腹，耻毛就被搅乱，邓布利多能觉察到自己的每一寸都在为格林德沃所调动，肌肤都不自觉地紧绷。

邓布利多的视线无处安放，屋里的一切都被他打量了上百次，格林德沃不一样，他大概被打量过上千次。中年Omega最终选择描绘他Alpha的轮廓，他不怕与格林德沃的视线短兵相接。

怎么就变成这样了呢？邓布利多数着他白金色短发上的尖刺，和他眼角的细小纹路，投向格林德沃的目光竟然显出一点温柔多情。如果这是在霍格沃茨，戈德里克或者他们温暖的新家呢？如果他不是现在这样，而是一名教授，一个傲罗甚至什么都不是呢？

邓布利多收敛了目光，他惊叹于自己想象力的丰富和泪腺的健康；丰沛的泪水被他垂眼隐去了，像渔网徒劳地打捞涨潮时的海浪。怎么就变成这样了呢？他宁可格林德沃什么都不是。

格林德沃的目光可不会闪避，它如蛇信子般舔舐过他全身，但仅限于眼神，任何其他部位都没有运动，他仍然衣着完整，随时可以幻影显形到威森加摩，让人人都对他俯首帖耳。

尝试着闭上眼会使情况更糟，邓布利多整个人都被笼罩在格林德沃的气息里面了，脑海中的画面像是厄里斯魔镜，他被抚摸，被亲吻，被操干，在谷仓或是纽蒙迦德，这是他现下最迫切的渴望——他只有在这种时刻会屈服。

Omega有了反应，如器物一般被放置不妨碍他下身逐渐濡湿，格林德沃的信息素越缠越紧，Alpha眼看着有一小块床单变暗，像是某人的某部分阴暗灵魂泄露出来了。

他想要把这一幕画下来，挂在床幔顶上。邓布利多仍然很美，他乐于承认与赞颂：骨肉匀称，长期室内生活给他漆上细腻与苍白，他还有个细腰和好屁股。

格林德沃希望在他们做爱的时候（他喜欢把这称之为做爱，虽然可能并不算是），邓布利多能注视着顶上的自己，看到自己双腿大张，尾椎紧抵着床板；格林德沃希望告诉他：这都是他自找的。

窗帘的缝隙间溜出一缕月光，恰巧斜斜地爬到他下身，胯骨的凹陷让月光弯折，像缠了一圈的藩篱，标记格林德沃的私人墓地。

格林德沃愿意被埋葬于爱人的骨血里，藏青色被单上的修长躯体，像石膏倒模的虚假工艺品，宜于做棺椁，熟润透亮的胸部和会阴，又适合做新生命的温床，生下一个饱受诅咒的恶魔之子。

爱人？他刚才是使用了爱人这个词语吗？抱歉，这是一个失误。

格林德沃早已是一位鳏夫了，他的爱人死在世纪之交的夏天，他的情人死在1945的冬夜，均由他亲手行刑。而他——现在床上的人，是他的姘妇，他的续弦，他的私人物品。

你已经死了，所以你是我的了。

 

格林德沃透过这具躯体窥见很多，邓布利多像一个有温度的冥想盆，他的眼睛让人想起夏夜倒映在其中的星河，他的手指让人想起决斗时它们颤抖着捡起老魔杖。伤春悲秋？这不是黑魔王应该做的。

但冥想盆可不会引发人未曾经历的绮想，虽然邓布利多确实冷硬如石。而格林德沃对待磐石的招数就是把他敲碎，他在邓布利多的目光还游走在他身上时直直望进他眼底，突然其来的对视让邓布利多悚然。

他们有很久没有这样坦诚地对视了。

邓布利多理应移开视线，但这一次他不愿再躲闪，眼神交汇时如雷电扭成厉鞭抽打对方，轰鸣过后是酥润的雨，格林德沃想要吻，吻他的睫毛，跨过那密匝匝的栅栏游进他眼睛里。但他不能。

虚假的暧昧中，Omega无法控制自己的阴茎从低垂到完全挺立，他忍不住也去瞄格林德沃的裆部，相信他也不会如表面一样淡然体面。完全出于幼稚心理的眼神却显得十足饥渴，无声催促他的Alpha来满足他。

于是格林德沃如他所愿解开裤扣，勃发的阴茎跳出来，甚至还弹动了两下，他撸动几下，龟头直指向上，根部卡在裆部的开口；青筋明显的柱身看得Omega有些馋，而格林德沃只让他观赏，两人像博物馆里的一对陈列品，在隔着展柜互相打量。

邓布利多的双腿紧并着，小幅度磨蹭，恰到好处地没有一丝空隙，大腿内侧适宜被操。精巧的膝盖对在一起，那上面还没有伦敦地铁图。被观看的刺激比被直接玩弄更让人欲火中烧，他太想给自己找点乐子了。

格林德沃不会允许这种事发生，他乐于见到邓布利多的淫荡一面，但这不代表这份淫荡可以属于除他之外的第二个人，他自己也不可以。

他终归还是吻了他。邓布利多于他，像亚瑟的石中剑，也像阿喀琉斯的脚跟。

 

Alpha覆在他身上，连同信息素一起挤压着邓布利多，Omega的唇被润湿，舌尖划过细小的唇纹，接着是两片都被含在口中吮吸。Alpha整齐衣着中唯一露出的阴茎抵在他小腹和股沟来回磨蹭，留下不知属于谁的湿痕。

谢天谢地，他起码开始动了，刚才那样的视奸简直是最为残酷的刑罚，比任何残忍咒语都更能夺人性命，邓布利多的双腿在自己都没意识到的时候，缠上了格林德沃的腰，像记忆短暂的水蛇。

格林德沃警觉冷淡地从他身上离开，快速与那双腿撇清关系，两指直入主题地在邓布利多的穴口戳刺试探。

他的后穴已经非常宜于进入，年长Omega仍然汁水丰沛，甬道黏滑，焦糖香气让拒绝甜食的Alpha厌烦。格林德沃的手指刑具般精准残忍，他的命门被准确按揉。司空见惯了。这能让他快速把身体打开。

乳头被反复蹂躏到暗红，像浆果一样戳破就会流出汁液，格林德沃反复啃咬它。他不是没想过在尖端穿刺银环，但万一邓布利多还需要哺乳呢？

Omega洞悉格林德沃想让他凭着两根手指高潮的恶念，想制造羞耻，让他变得敏感，他对自己身体的了解不比格林德沃少，然而他不打算拂逆Alpha的意思，他尽力地放松，这对两人都好。

酸麻来得迅捷而无可抵抗，纯粹的生理性快感，格林德沃在玩弄他，像反复按下一个按钮，测试它什么时候失灵。他能清晰地感知到自己的阴茎越发涨痛，快感从后庭被泵上去。

他射得很快，阖着眼，纯粹的空白让他想不起格林德沃的脸，这很好。截止到目前他还像个得体的塑像，带着金质的颈环受苦受难，欲仙欲死。

邓布利多的呼吸只是微乱，更多的喘息被他羁押在胸膛，快感在他这里，多数时间是囚犯。暗褐色的阴毛沾上星星点点的白，纠结在一起，显得凌乱又肮脏，前端的释放只会让他更柔软，更想要。

格林德沃一见他那副淡然的嘴脸就难以忍受：“别装什么圣人了，你不是早就被我操透了吗？”他乐于用最卑劣的手法谋得胜利，把邓布利多从高地上拉下来。他在泥潭，邓布利多也别想幸免于难。

中年Omega一丝不挂地跪在床上，带着股间的湿黏与脸上的潮红。他被勒令去脱格林德沃的衣服，像一个玩偶，一个真正的性奴。

没有魔法可用了，他再也不能像以前一样，一边为盖勒特口交一边让他的衬衫自动解开。邓布利多的足跟嵌进臀肉，一粒粒地解开格林德沃的扣子，外套，马甲，衬衣，层层叠叠的衣饰被折好放在床角，柔顺整齐，邓布利多的一贯作风。

这极大地取悦了格林德沃，他掴打Omega的臀部，震得穴口泄出刚才分泌的蜜汁，方便了他的进入。Alpha两指撑开那隐秘的穴，那里泛着过度使用的暗红，粘膜软烂地裹缠住任何入侵者，像个暗夜中的销金窟。

他一进去就被咬得严丝合缝，除了穴口，两瓣臀肉也阻拦着格林德沃的阴茎，直向中间夹，格林德沃甚至推不到底，他的耻毛搔着邓布利多的臀尖，痒得Omega小声哼鸣表示不满。

格林德沃没怎么给他休息的余裕，细腰被掐着向后引，直往Alpha的下身撞。刚才折磨邓布利多的时候他也不轻松。现下，刚才的忍耐全都变作账单，火热的阴茎要向邓布利多加倍索赔。

硕大的龟头把内里的皱褶顶开，很慢，但并不是出于温柔或小心翼翼，那更像是沉默的钟声，沉闷绵长，警示的意味大过告知。生殖道被轻易找到并掠夺，邓布利多仍紧闭着口唇，于是一点点挤压出的水声都分外刺耳。

这已经不太像一场强奸了，因为邓布利多开始思考格林德沃为什么还如此狂暴地爱他。他有什么可爱之处呢？

如果格林德沃在这时能读到他的想法，可能会告诉他处处可爱，因为他处处可恨。格林德沃是个混蛋。中年Omega的腰窝渗出细细的汗，赤褐长发卷了满背，细腰的蜜蜂缠进挣不脱的蛛网。

格林德沃更像爱一个梦中的幻影，像那个获得了复活石的卡德摩斯，害怕邓布利多会突然甩手抛弃他，于是选择了最愚笨的方式锁住他想要的。Alpha终其一生都是孩子。

邓布利多是宜于做母亲的，在男性Omega中少见的宽胯甚至挂得住鱼尾裤。格林德沃把他的臀肉捏在手里，不是全然的柔软，总归是他喜好的手感。他不知道怎样蹂躏或者宠爱才足以发泄胸中浓烈得纠作一团的感情。

格林德沃拉着他的两手向后，迫使他抬起上身，这样软穴能更好地吞下他。邓布利多因着关节的超负荷，不禁极轻微地倒吸气，这小一点破绽戳得Alpha惊喜不已，这很好，他不像在操一个死人。

格林德沃的动作突然很柔和，手指像溪流蜿蜒过他的腰，似有似无的触碰激起酥麻麻的痒，柔软的小腹被他扣在手里，那里还很平坦，格林德沃却开口问：“你怀孕了吗？”

显然他不是想得到答案，而仅仅是逞口舌之快，想让Omega难堪，想在那点破绽之外再敲出一个细缝。掌心像熨帖的温水，把邓布利多融成一摊黄油，散发着烘焙过的香气，谁能说格林德沃期望他怀孕不是出于真心呢？

Alpha的兴致让邓布利多感到头昏脑涨，想要就此随波逐流，已经不再年轻的腰快被折过了限度，肩头被迫抵着床单，只有臀部高高抬着，好像这就是他现下的唯一可用之处。

格林德沃在他背后画下轻薄的一层冰晶，像以前一样。 

 

他还问伏尔加河的流向，问他记不记得他对他说的一切。他正在被使用，像备忘录，像代用品，而且并不因此感到愠怒，只是在心里默念千百遍“我都记得”。

他在代替他自己赎罪，向背叛他的人。

邓布利多索性闭上了眼睛，幻想一切都未发生，他额下的不是纽蒙迦德的月光，而是谷仓干燥的稻草。

这美梦没有做多久，格林德沃扯着他的头发拽他起来，膝盖处唯一的支点被仓促剥夺，含着的阴茎也滑出后穴，格林德沃又在发什么疯？

之前不是没有突然转换地点甚至被强押着跪在地上，但他隐约察觉这次不同，他离那面窗越来越近，凉意在一点点侵蚀他，那是温暖壁炉也无法融化的。

他的直觉是对的，格林德沃一挥手，窗帘大敞，仿佛舞台幕布拉开，月光像聚光灯一样集中在两人身上——邓布利多从未觉得光明如此让人恐惧，如熔岩般灼伤他，如冷水般淹没他的口鼻，他被冰与火交替着洗了一遍，死亡是一瞬间的事。

他会被人看到。所有人。邓布利多想。

湿润的Omega被按在落地窗上，玻璃出乎意料地不很凉，邓布利多艰难地偏头，发现格林德沃的手掌悬在上面，周围的空气有少许的扭曲——他在用加温咒，并且不想让自己知道。

他忽然觉得自己可以多活一天，多待一天，就一天。

 

邓布利多不明白为什么格林德沃会突然拉开窗帘。难道对他的恨已经淹没了他个人的自大和占有欲？足以让他承担自己被整个世界看到的风险？他感到迷惑，身体不住地沿着玻璃向下坠，又被格林德沃的性器钉死，像只被固定的蝴蝶标本。

其实是单向玻璃。这是邓布利多都不知道的，麻瓜的技术。格林德沃不仇视麻瓜，相反，他乐于了解他们的能力，当然意图是完美地榨取他们的每一滴价值。

邓布利多也无法逃脱被估价，当下他的价值主要在性的方面，中年Omega成熟馥郁，他的手指探进他口中，夹住那片软舌让他无法合拢嘴巴，格林德沃幻想邓布利多为他口交，软舌卷住龟头，舔舐马眼，他用手指勉为其难地感受，毕竟Omega下身的空虚更亟待解决。

有那么一瞬间，邓布利多没有那么害怕被拍到了，他想看到些东西，任何东西都可以，哪怕是一只飞鸟。但什么都没有，在玻璃的反光上他只能看到自己的眼睛，徒然地睁大，恰好对上格林德沃的。

何其相像。那时他无情离去，错过了这片眼中的星河，现在它们干涸了。当年他们对视是用不着依靠玻璃的，少年时可以面对面言说爱；现在他们站在同侧，能宣之于口的只有沉默了。

“没人知道，没人会来。”格林德沃吐出只有他们两人心知肚明的安抚和威胁，“他们知道也无济于事了，你已经成为贡品了。牺牲自己去换取和平，这不正是你一贯的癖好吗？教授？”

筋络分明的柱身把穴口撑开成薄薄一层，Alpha成熟的深色阴茎衬得娇红软肉柔嫩易破，插入时龟头压着Omega的敏感处捻，毫不留情地大肆屠戮。邓布利多最受不得这个，前液渗出，在玻璃上画下无序的情色符号。

他的双手本来撑在格林德沃的胯上，为缓冲他过分的狠厉或深入。现在好像那双手终于恢复了触觉似的，他感受到Alpha腹侧肌肉的每次收缩，他像是忽然意识到身后的是鲜活的爱人（仇敌也未尝不可）。生命的搏动能从一具躯体传到另一具躯体。

即使这两具躯体是盖勒特·格林德沃和阿不思·邓布利多。

 

那有什么呢？邓布利多现在想吻他。

 

于是他像被注饱了热量和蜜糖似的，挣开格林德沃的压制去吻他，他闭着眼，不敢直视自己的Alpha，轻轻的，细密的亲吻，他不知道自己身在何方了，甚至希望这一幕能被什么人拍到。

格林德沃惊愕地睁大了眼睛，在邓布利多闭上眼的时候他的魔杖甚至已经握在手里了。他不明白。邓布利多吻得仿佛这是他们第一次接吻，虔诚且和煦。

“我们到床上去，好吗？我累了。”邓布利多的嗓音还带着情欲的喑哑，声音却很平稳，他刻意忽略了格林德沃手里的老魔杖。Omega不卑不亢的请求反而让他不知所措了，只得浑浑噩噩地揽着他照做。

格林德沃以为他能被逐渐驯化，学会讨好和示弱，但邓布利多不会——所以吻是真心的，求饶也是实际的。

Omega压抑的呻吟泄出一缕，甲胄太沉，一旦卸下一片就不愿再穿上了，邓布利多决定放任自流。随后更多的美妙振动扩散开来，格林德沃觉得自己仿佛在演奏大提琴，作弄邓布利多就能让他得到想要的乐曲。

细小的战栗顺着脊椎爬上来，其实更像是理不清的痒，格林德沃熟悉他的身体，像他熟悉格林德沃一样。Alpha陡峭的鼻尖挂着汗珠，在信息素的包围下他勉强分辨出，格林德沃是想取悦他的。

他不常获得高潮，今天将是少有的一次，格林德沃有给他高潮的本事，就像1945年之前他有能力染指英格兰。

再说除了性高潮，他现在能给他什么呢？自由？信仰？还是爱？这些是他满世界兜售的东西，却一分一毫都给不了邓布利多。

Alpha的动作变得暴戾无理，用更多次的腰胯拍击来报复邓布利多的退让与心软，同时掩饰自己的惶惑不安。抖抖索索的腿根连同穴肉痉挛着，吮吸他的性器，这一刻格林德沃爱他的身体也爱他。

格林德沃的吻烫得像岩浆，在他身上唇上烙下接连不断的伤痕，暗红的印记滴在胸口和脖颈，像火星落在丝绸上，烧出令人缺憾的孔洞。没有人愿意靠近火，只有火才能溶于火。

Alpha的气息燎得他皮销骨尽，赤褐长发铺开，像留了一床的余烬，他侧头看着，又像是躲避格林德沃的注视，看着自己的发根冒出的白发，他不许自己蓄须，胡茬也会被定期刮掉，格林德沃不许他变老。

他恍惚间觉得自己仿佛供奉给撒旦的祭品，格林德沃的吻从地狱窜上来点燃他。床怎么不烧呢？邓布利多恍惚间想。如果它也燃起来，那这里就是一座神圣的祭台了。

但邓布利多要被快感扔上天堂了。可以先挨过这段再下地狱，他想。Omega知道自己穴道尽头的软肉被顶开，敏感处被高频率地冲撞；生殖腔每夜例行地涌出甜腻的汁水，他可真讨厌这样。

他有什么办法呢？这是他所甘愿的。

乳尖被大力吮吸让他不可抑制地想要夹紧双腿，又扭动着被格林德沃操开，泛红打颤的膝盖被向两边推，敞开成无力淫荡的样式，入手捏不到骨头，像团予取予求的橡胶产品。

邓布利多的指尖描摹着格林德沃胸口的疤痕，决斗时由他亲手留下的。这是今夜他第一次主动触摸他。他想亲吻那里，但显然于事无补，已经打碎的东西，再精妙的咒语也难让它恢复如初，这是十八岁他就明白的事情。

他又该要哭了。邓布利多几不可闻地呜咽一声，中指小心地拭去还未流淌在脸颊的泪水，又把那一点湿润抹到格林德沃的伤痕上。

这动作不知怎么触怒了格林德沃，Omega的双手又一次被铐到床头，仿佛他刚才不是在进行爱抚，而是企图刺杀。他当自己是凤凰吗？还是打算给自己哭出一个泪瓶陪葬？

格林德沃恶狠狠地加重力道，每次的拍击声都清晰可辨，邓布利多忙于接连不断的高潮，阴茎半软着不住淌出精液，大量蜜水也从内腔逃逸，让他甚至缺乏合上双腿的力气，脚踝扭曲，双足随意丢在床面上。

久违的内腔高潮让他爽得灭顶，这是无可否认的。脑内仿佛有沉闷的巨钟在反复报时嗡嗡作响， 血液像浪潮拍打岸边磐石般涌进颅骨，他在潮声中听到格林德沃的呓语：“Ich liebe ……”

邓布利多没有余裕去弄明白他未说明的是“我爱你”或“我不爱你”，又或者言尽于此，是浓得化不开的“我爱死你了”？

他默许格林德沃射进去，从前是不许的。羁押邓布利多让格林德沃的胆量见长，提出越来越过分的要求，甚至不再询问，不再试探——

因为他发现，邓布利多不会反抗。

 

他只是默许，像此刻，像黯然受过情伤的孀妇，温和地咬唇，无法拒绝任何一桩爱恨。

于是格林德沃把他不愿接受的巧克力倾盆浇下来，那些，那些东西填满了他的身体，精液比高热的甬道凉，打在甬道内壁，混着刚才温热稀薄的蜜水，从两人相接的部位渗出，邓布利多恍惚间觉得自己像是失禁一样，私处坏得厉害。

中年Omega的下身被塞得鼓胀，情潮褪去留下一篇狼藉海滩，他只觉得酸麻不已，穴心还泛着刚才被顶撞过度的钝痛。他尚且走在高潮的下坡路上，Alpha的阴茎还插在里面小幅度地抽动，带出浊白精液和一次次越来越微弱的快意，细水长流，让他缓缓降落，虚假的情意绵长。

他听到格林德沃高潮后的喘息；粗重的、丑恶的喘息。伟大的黑魔王也一样无可避免地走向苍老。这让邓布利多陡生厌烦，让他感受到格林德沃是个活生生的人，而他更愿意让他成为一个符号，一种折磨，一段受难史，而非他的新/旧情人。

但邓布利多别无选择，那些黑纱似的喘息卷过全身，像格林德沃召唤党羽的手段，邓布利多回应，于是他也成了黑魔王的共犯。

向来是共犯。

他的手铐被从床头解下来，邓布利多活动几下，又放任它们软软地垂在头顶，没有魔法的双臂就像煮过头的通心粉，柔软美味，无攻击性。

“别总想着死了。”格林德沃恢复后道，“我不会为你哀悼的，我只会把我的名字刻在你的墓碑上，让全世界知道你应有的姓名是阿不思·格林德沃。你不会被作为什么战争英雄而被铭记，人们所知的只是你，一个十八岁就背弃了爱情和信仰的毒妇。”

邓布利多太累了，身子沉得翻身都艰难，与床单分离的皮肤迅速散掉潮暖热气，蒸得冰凉，但他还是执意揽住格林德沃。他躺的位置比格林德沃还要高，那颗浅金色的脑袋抵在邓布利多肩上，像孩子似的被慈爱的母亲揽着。

格林德沃比他更累些，入睡也更快，现在的黑魔王一点防备都不设，邓布利多甚至可以徒手掐死他。这自大迟早会毁掉他的事业。

现在逃跑对于邓布利多来说是很不错的选择，但他没有，手铐，被单和格林德沃都缠绕着他，纽蒙迦德的窗外是山，山上是雪，雪永远不会化。

这是第一千零九十五个作废的逃跑计划，他又能看到明天的晨曦了。


End file.
